Noche de
by Selector18
Summary: AU sobre la vida de kazuto y Asuna tras ya cinco años de matrimonio.


_**Noche de...**_

* * *

La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana a través de las delicadas cortinas color beige deaquella gran habitación, donde, recostado sobre la gran cama matrimonial yacía Kirigaya Kazuto a la espera de su mujer que había entrado momentos antes al baño, tomándose un merecido y relajante baño _(después de un largo día)_ como era su costumbre antes de ir a dormir y mas en los días calurosos como ese.

Daban las once de la noche cuando Yuuki Asuna salió del cuarto de aseo, vestida solamente y para su comodidad con una pequeña y ligera bata de seda rosa que solo se encargaba de cubrir lo necesario, se amoldaba perfectamente a su silueta y que se ataba al frente con un nudo de la pequeña y delicada cinta negra que esta tenía, mientras que Kazuto llevaba una camiseta negra de algodón y unos pantaloncillos de idéntico color, pero que sin embargo y pese al calor del verano que empezaba a hacerse notorio incluso durante las noches, aún así él podía sentirse fresco con aquella pijama de peculiar color.

Asuna se acercó al lecho y se sentó en la orilla con la espalda recta y bien erguida, sus largos cabellos castaños caían sin remordimiento sobre el largo de su espalda, su pequeña bata delineaba deliciosamente sus perfectas curvas desde atrás, donde Kazuto podía observarla completamente embelazado por la hermosura de su amada.

Asuna giró levemente su cabeza hacía donde el pelinegro se encontraba acostado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de las almohadas y la miraba con una tierna sonrisa asomandose en sus labios - kazuto kun - susurró la joven Yuuki a lo que el se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar casi frente a ella.

\- Quiero una niña...

El pelinegro abrió completamente los ojos en sorpresa para luego volver a esa expresión de calma en su rostro, levantó su mano y tímidamente la dirigió hasta la mejilla femenina en un toque sutil y casi imperceptible - Asuna - murmuró su nombre con emoción notoria en su voz.

\- Llevamos casados cinco años... - Asuna cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego posar su mano sobre la de él que aún seguía en su rostro, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel contacto - y ahora quiero una niña - volvió a repetir con aquella voz tan dulce y delicada que enloquecía a Kazuto.

Él por su parte, adoptó una expresión traviesa en su rostro y de un pequeño jalón la atrajo hacia sí en un segundo para luego sujetarla de la cintura y pegar su boca cerca de los oídos de la muchacha y con una voz seductora murmuró suavemente - si quieres... podemos empezar ahora mismo - dicho esto, la tomó de la nuca con una mano mientras la otra seguía ceñida a su cintura y la besó lentamente, sin prisa y con todo el amor que podía transmitir con esa caricia.

Entre el beso Asuna rió divertida y una vez hubo terminado, le dió un leve golpe en el hombro antes de decir risueña - tonto... - tras esto fue ella la que esta vez atrapó los labios masculinos en un beso un poco mas apasionado que el que le hubo dado kazuto.

El beso terminaba solo para volver a renacer con aún mas pasión y mas intensidad que el anterior. Ambos se encontraban sumidos en la sensación que les producía sentirse cerca, tanto que en un momento dado mientras Asuna se sujetaba del cuello del pelinegro, éste la recostaba sobre aquel gran colchón, dejando a su paso un camino de besos por todo el recorrido desde sus labios hacia el cuello femenino, marcando y reclamando toda esa blanca, suave y delicada piel como suya.

Asuna recorría toda la espalda de Kazuto con sus pequeñas manos, tocando aún por encima de la tela de aquella camiseta negra mientras recibía gustosa todas las caricias que él le proporcionaba.

Una vez, realizado el recorrido a lo largo del níveo cuello de la muchacha varias veces, Kazuto emprendió su camino de vuelta hasta su dulce boca para volver a unir sus labios con los suyos una vez más y mientras la besaba con tal devoción y convicción, sus manos descendían lentamente por el cuerpo femenino hasta alcanzar la cinta de la prenda de dormir de la joven.

Rodeó y jugó un poco con el nudo mientras seguía besándola con desesperación, hasta que de un pequeño tirón, la hubo desatado completamente. Cuando esto sucedió ambos sonrieron por sobre los labios del otro pero sin llegar a cortar completamente con aquella caricia que cada vez se hacía mas demandante.

Las traviesas manos masculinas iban separando de a poco los dos extremos de la tela de la bata, descubriendo poco a poco el resto de la piel oculta y las pequeñas prendas de lencería blanca de Asuna. Ella por su parte colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de el pelinegro y mientras él mas la marcaba y la exploraba con sus delicados toques, ella iba descendiendo hasta alcanzar el lugar donde terminaba aquella prenda. Con suavidad introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta y sútilmente iba tocando toda la piel desnuda bajo esta.

Pararon unos segundos solo para observarse con amor y deseo el uno al otro. Ella con los cabellos hecho un caos sobre las blancas sábanas, con el rubor incendiando sus mejillas, con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos que se daban y con los ojos brillando por la emoción del momento, él se encontraba en iguales circunstancias, con una gran calma y tranquilidad reflejados en su rostro y como si no pudiesen esperar más, volvieron a unirse en un beso que amenazaba con quemarlos con cada roce de sus labios. Asuna entre sus caricias iba levantando cada vez mas la camiseta del pelinegro, que para estas alturas empezaba a molestarla y cuando estaba a punto de sacarsela completamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo iluminando así gran parte de la habitación que hasta ese momento se encontraba a oscuras - papiii... - chilló un pequeño niño pelinegro de unos tres años de edad, con una mano en sus ojos y con la otra sujetando una pequeña manta celeste parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Por el susto, Asuna había empujado a Kazuto _(y sin haber medido su fuerza y también porque en ese momento él también se había sorprendido)_ había ocasionando que éste cayera al suelo, llevándose parte de las sábanas consigo y creando un fuerte ruido sordo debido a la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Por su parte y ajena al dolor que posiblemente estuviera sintiendo Kazuto, como pudo se acomodó la pequeña bata - Kazumi kun, ¿que pasa mi amor? - cuestionó ya recompuesta Asuna, trató de no sonar nerviosa y esbozó una cálida sonrisa en tanto le extendía la mano al pequeño para que se acercara. El niño entendiendo el gesto, rápidamente corrió al encuentro de su madre y de un hábil salto se hubo encontrado entre los brazos de Asuna en un abrazo cariñoso y protector.

Kazuto que hasta ese momento había sido ignorado, se levantó sobandose la esplada por la caída y luego miró a su pequeño con ternura.

\- ¿por qué papi estaba en el piso? - preguntó con inocencia mirando a Asuna, que solo podía reír nerviosa en ese momento.

\- T-tu papi solo estaba buscando algo - respondió dulcemente con una voz maternal mientras pasaba sus manos por los negros cabellos del niño.

\- ¿Te ayudo papi? - el pequeño pelinegro hizo ademán de bajar del regazo de su madre pero en ese momento kazuto lo tomó en brazos.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo encontré - le pellizcó la nariz al infante - ¿que pasó? - le cuestionó, ya que el pequeño ya hace unas dos horas se había ido a dormir y era sumamente raro que el se despertara antes de las siete u ocho de la mañana.

Y, como si hubiese recordado el porqué de su intromisión, el pequeño Kazumi bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus deditos - Tuve... una pesadilla... - aventuró hablando despacio.

\- Vamos, te contaré una bonita historia para que olvides ese sueño feo - lo animó Asuna mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza para que se sintiera seguro.

\- No, quiero que papi me lleve - pidió haciendo un leve pero adorable puchero con su boca, con sus manitos rodeando el cuello de Asuna.

\- Esta bien - rió kazuto, el pequeño sonrió alegre y de otro salto salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres gritando _"papi apurateeee!"._

Kazuto asintió resignado a las ocurrencias de su pequeño, pero antes de salir completamente paró en seco bajo el marco de la puerta entre su habitación y el pasillo, y con una mirada de suplica - por favor no te duermas - fue lo que alcanzó a decirle a Asuna refiriéndose a que quería continuar con lo que habían empezado minutos atrás, antes de ir junto a su pequeño a lo que ella solo soltó una carcajada divertida.

.

.

.

\- Y todos vivieron felices para siempre - el kirigaya pasó sus manos por la cabeza de su ahora dormido hijo y sonrió mientras observaba su infantil figura ya completamente arropado nuevamente. Sin duda alguna él era su hijo, se parecía tanto a Asuna como a él, que le encantaba observar cada gesto que hacía. Tenía el pelo negro como él pero los ojos de idéntico color al de Asuna, los gestos que hacía sin duda alguna eran los mismos que la gran sub comandante ponía cuando estaba enojada, asustada o feliz, en cambio la personalidad era igual a la suya. Sin duda alguna podía verse bien en ese pequeño, que tenía algo de ambos y kazuto al ver todo eso no podía hacer nada mas que sentirse feliz y orgulloso de tener un hijo así con la mujer que mas amó, ama y amaría en su vida.

Él estaba tan concentrado mirando a su pequeño que se olvidó momentáneamente de que ya pasaba de la media noche. Sólo volvió a percibir la realidad del momento cuando dos delicados brazos lo abrazaron desde atrás y una cabeza se hubo acomodado en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, compartiendo la misma actividad de observar al pequeño pelinegro como él había estado haciendo. Asuna había ido a ver, no pudo resistirse a tener la posibilidad de presenciar una esa escena como esa donde Kazuto sacaba su lado paterno y tierno.

Pronto ambos salieron de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta se quedaron parados en el pasillo unos minutos y se miraron sonrientes - y bien... - aventuró el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposa.

Asuna sin comprender preguntó recibiendo la caricia - ¿y bien qué?.

En ese momento podía advertirse un brillo y cierta chispa en la mirada del pelinegro - ¿aún quieres una niña?... - susurró con el rostro hundido entre el pelo de la castaña, aspirando aquella fragancia que lo enloquecía. En respuesta obtuvo un dulce beso promesa de algo más y luego un tirón de su camiseta acompañado de risitas divertidas mientras era guiado con prisa hasta la habitación principal - Claro que si! - tras decir esto, la puerta del gran cuarto que compartían se cerró dejando que ambos se perdieran en el interior aún en penumbras.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Este fic se supone que lo iba a subir para el kiriAsuweek del año pasado con tema de "Asuna y Kazuto como padres" pero no llegué a terminarlo y luego lo pospuse XD. En fin, aquí está y espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
